Daughter of the Nile
by DMShinigamiGW
Summary: UPDATED!! CHPT 3!! A young girl comes to see Quatre. Quatre and Relena are worried about something and Heero wants to know. Is there trouble coming and who is this new girl?
1. Arrival

~I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. I do own Revir Elin.  
~~This is my first Fanfic...please be kind!  
  
  
  
She slowly walked down the steps of her private jet, casually taking a deep breath of the sweet   
European air. All of her worries diminished within her fragile body. She was a tall, lean girl with   
black hair that stopped midway down her back. She wore a long flowing white sleeve-less dress   
that looked somewhat like a toga. On her right arm, she wore a gold armlet that was adorned   
with two jade stones on the ends. She had on what looked to be a headband that was made of   
gold chains and jade beads. She walked to her limo that was waiting with her guards hovering   
about her. She had been waiting for this day. For months she had been counting down the days   
until she would meet her long lost cousin, her only living relative besides her sister. She had no   
idea what he looked like or what he was doing at the Cinq Kingdom. She knew of Princess   
Relena and her thoughts about peace, although she had a different opinion than the Princess.   
They had meet several times at the political balls and conferences that were held occasionally.   
She wondered what her cousin had to do with the Princess. Was he working for Princess   
Relena? Did he know her personally or was he just there on business matters? She would soon   
find out.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Duo ran through the large mansion, carefully dodging Wufei's attacks with his katana.   
"I swear, I didn't do it this time Wu-man!" Duo said trying to persuade his fellow comrade.   
"Injustice, only you would do something like this!"   
"No, no, it wasn't me, it wasn't me!" Duo screamed as Wufei made a final attack, tackling   
Duo to the floor.  
"Well, If it wasn't you then who did it, huh?! Answer me braid boy!" Wufei said while   
threatening to cut off Duo's braid.   
"I don't know, I swear, I wouldn't do such a thing to my good pal, right buddy?"  
Duo was on the verge of tears, but held them back because real men don't cry out loud. All the   
while, Heero was lounging on the couch with a giant sneer on his face. He had finally gotten Duo   
back for all the tricks he had played, and saw that Duo had learned his lesson. He walked over to   
where Duo and Wufei were tangled up and pulled Wufei off Duo.   
"I did it," he exclaimed," I wanted to teach Duo a lesson not to play practical jokes."  
"So, you're the culprit." Wufei blurted out, pointing his katana at Heero. Heero glared at   
Wufei piercing though his defenses. "Well you could have taught him a different way...this is   
injustice." Wufei murmured as he walked away.   
Heero walked away towards the meeting room where Relena and Quatre were discussing   
'important matter', leaving Duo dazed on the living room floor. Heero was curious to find out just   
exactly what was so important to leave him out of.   
Duo laid sprawled on the floor, still in shock from the previous incident. Had his ears   
deceived him or was it true what he had heard Heero say. 'So, Heero switched Wufei's shampoo   
with honey.' He laughed aloud, 'why hadn't I thought of that'. He managed to pull himself   
together and eventually stand up. He quickly glanced around the room, noticing Heero had   
walked off. 'Where did he go,' Duo thought, 'maybe he went to plan some more tricks...doubtful'.   
Although Heero had loosened up after the war, he still seemed tense and always on edge. Duo   
decided to track down his buddy to annoy him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The limo pulled up to Princess Relena's mansion. She was starting to get nervous and wasn't   
sure if she should go through with this, but she had to, for her sister's sake and hers. As the   
driver opened the door, she slowly emerged from the limo. She stood in awe, at first, because of   
the size of the mansion. Did such a young Princess need such a large house? It wasn't like she   
had kids or a family to care for, at least not that she knew of. She walked up the stairs, with her   
bodyguards close at hand. Nervously, she rang the doorbell.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Duo was just about to leave the living room in search for Heero when he heard to doorbell ring.   
His senses all jolted from the noise. Suddenly he sprinted down the two flights of stairs and   
bolted to the door. He was determined to get to the door before the butler did. It had been a   
mind set ever since he got here. It thought it was amazing how the butler could always get to the   
door before him no matter how fast he ran or how close he was to the door. When he got to the   
door he looked around. He did it, he actually beat the butler. He started to celebrate, but there   
was a tapping on his shoulder. He twirled around and came face to face with the butler. "Aha! I   
beat you! Your to slow!" Duo yelled, making fun of the man.  
"Sir." The butler said quietly.  
"I beat you, I beat you! Ha!" Duo was jumping around the butler, excited about the whole   
predicament.  
"Excuse me sir, are you going to get the door?"  
Duo had forgot all about the door and that there was some one out there.   
"Ummm...yeah...ummm...I got it."  
Duo quickly flung the door open and saw a beautiful girl before his eyes. His jaw dropped and he   
stood there speechless.  
"Excuse me," the young girl said, "Is there a Quatre Raberba Winner in the house. I'm   
here to see him. My name is Revir Elin."   
  
~~Okay...what did you think?? Should I continue or not even waste my time. Please Review. Thanks.  
*DMShinigamiGW*   



	2. News

Daughter of the Nile ~ Chapter 2  
  
~I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. I am borrowing Tryphaena from the Dear America's Royal Diary of Cleopatra VII by Kristina Gregory. I do own Revir Elin. I also wish I owned Duo but unfortunately, I don't. :'(   
  
~~Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 1. I really appreciate it. It helps to have some encouragement.  
  
Heero walked slowly and quietly to the door of the meeting room. He didn't want Relena or Quatre knowing that he was outside the door. 'I shouldn't be eavesdropping, but if they won't tell me what's going on I have to find out someway or another.' Heero thought while leaning against the door with his ears perked to listen.  
Quatre and Relena could be heard discussing inside the meeting room. "We can't be sure that e-mail is the truth. Maybe someone was joking around, Miss. Relena." Quatre said, trying to reassure Relena.   
"What if the email was correct? What if OZ does attack during the party? We cannot risk the lives of others, especially the lives of all the world leaders that will be there." Relena stated. "What I want to know is why would OZ want the princess and me. What is OZ trying to accomplish? Are they planning another war?"  
"Calm down Miss Relena. Everything will turn out fine. We will just increase security this week and at the party. If anything suspicious happens, I can always call Rashid and have him come with the men. I don't think OZ would try starting a war, they must want something from you and the princess. Did you or Dorothy see anything suspicious yesterday when you went shopping? OZ might have been tracking you."  
"I didn't notice anything strange yesterday. I had two guards with me, if OZ were tracking us they would have noticed them. Well, let's just make sure there is extra security this week and at the party. Oh, Quatre, please don't tell Heero about the threats on my life. I don't want him to be worrying about me. He already has enough on his shoulders as it is now, he doesn't need to know about the threat."  
"Don't worry Relena, your secret is safe with me. By the way, my cousin should be arriving today. I got a message yesterday that said she was my cousin and that she would be coming to see me this week. She said she would be in today sometime. If you wouldn't mind, I would like to invite her to the party on Saturday."  
"That's wonderful! Of course you can invite her. What's her name?"  
"That's the funny part, I don't know." Quatre commented, "I've never met her before."  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Duo stood at the door speechless. "Okay, let me try this again." Revir said with a smile on her face. "My name is Revir Elin. I'm looking for a Quatre Raberba Winner. Do you know if he is here?"  
"Oh, sorry, I was daydreaming there for a minute. My name is Maxwell, Duo Maxwell, but u can just call me Duo. So ya looking for Q-dogg. He's a good guy. I'll lead ya to him, just follow me." Duo said while leading Revir through the halls. All the while, he had no idea where Quatre was. He was on a wild goose chase and had no idea where to start. 'Lets see, where would Quatre be? I think I heard Heero talking about Quatre and Relena having to discuss something important.' Duo thought while aimlessly leading Revir throughout the mansion. 'Hmmm...I'll have to check the meeting room.' They finally reached the meeting room after walking everywhere, including the kitchen where Duo had to stop to get a snack. Revir was laughing at the sight of Duo and was actually having fun following him. She hadn't laughed in a long time. Although she had just met Duo, she knew he would be a good friend to talk to if she needed cheering up. When they got to the meeting room they saw Heero leaning against the door, eavesdropping. Duo ran up to Heero, slapping him on the back, "Hey buddy! What are you doing listening to the door? It ain't gonna talk to ya!" Just as Duo said that, Quatre and Relena opened the door. Heero was shocked, yet a little embarrassed at Duo's last statement. He slowly slouched away not wanting to get much attention. "Q-Dogg! What's up pal? You have a visitor. Her name is Revir E..l..i.., how do u pronounce it?"  
"Elin, Revir Elin. I hope you received my message yesterday. If you didn't, I can get a hotel in town and come back to see you tomorrow. I don't want to be too much of a hassle." Revir said, trying to be as polite as she could, while trying not to laugh. Everytime she looked at Duo he was making a face, or doing something comical.  
"Nice to meet you Revir. So you are Aunt Neva's daughter. That would mean you are the Queen of Egypt then, right? I was saddened when I found out Aunt Neva had passed away, I hope you are okay." Quatre said while looking over at Duo, whose mouth had practically fallen through the floor.  
"Yes, Queen Neva was my mother, but I am only the Princess of Egypt. My elder sister, Tryphaena, was crowned Queen. That is another reason why I am here. I need your help Quatre. My sister must be destroyed. She has gone insane and ordered me be put to death. Luckily, with the help of my guards, I fled the city. She is going on a rampage and must be stopped. If it isn't too much, could I stay with you for awhile?"  
  
  
  
~~Okay, sorry, that was really bad and short. Hopefully the next chapter will be better. I just needed to get that all settled out. If you actually read this chapter, I congratulate you. I promise the next chapter will the better and maybe more exciting. Nothing happened in this one. Hmmm...well until next time! O...Please o please o please review! I would really appreciate it. Thanx a bunch! '_'  
  
~*DMShinigamiGW*~   



	3. Mall

*Don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters...damn. I also don't own Delia's or anything related with it and I do not own Bath&Body Works. I do own Revir Elin...happy happy joy joy! ^_^  
  
"Miss Revir, you are always welcome into our home. Any relative of Quatre is a friend of ours." Relena said "Please, let me show you around the house and feel free to make yourself comfortable."  
  
"Thank you very much Miss Relena, please call me Revir. I'm am grateful to say that I have already had a nice tour of the house thanks to your friend Duo."  
Duo's head shot up hearing his name being said, "Huh? What? What did I do? I swear it wasn't me!"  
  
"Nevermind. Duo, go tell the cook to make an extra plate for dinner. Anyway, Revir, since you will be staying with us for awhile, I am hosting a party here Saturday and you are welcome to join us. It's a casual party and I'm inviting everyone from my school(It's a private school but not all girls,k?)."  
  
"Sure, I'll be happy to go but I don't have any other clothes except for what I am wearing. Is there a mall nearby that I could go to?"  
  
"Certainly, I'll have you meet the girls tonight. I think they need to go shopping too. We can all go tomorrow. Now let me show you to your room."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~At Dinner~  
  
The dining area was a large room, with a long, rectangular table smack in the center of the room. On one side of the table sat Catherine, Wufei, Sally, Revir, and Relena. On the other side of the table sat Trowa, across from Catherine, Duo, across from Wufei, Dorothy, across from Sally, Quatre, across from Revir, and Heero across from Relena. Milliardo and Noin sat at the opposite ends of the table. Duo was reaching everywhere around the table, piling food onto his already packed plate. Everyone was staring at him and his plate.  
  
"What? I'm a growing boy...I get hungry." Duo said innocently as he continued his gathering. Revir looked at Duo and let out a muffled laugh.   
  
"So..." Heero started to talk, taking everyone's attention away from the starving Duo. "Revir, are you really a princess?"  
  
"Yeah..." Revir said, looking up at Heero. "Are you really a perfect soldier?"  
  
"...Hn...no" Heero said, looking away from Revir and ending the so-called conversation. Everyone sat in silence and ate their dinner. Only every once and a while someone would ask a question or start up a small conversation. Relena and Revir had set up a shopping day with the other girls for tomorrow. They were all planning to get outfits for the party Saturday.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~The Mall~  
  
"Oooh...the Commons! My fav! Good choice for shopping Lena!" squealed an excited Catherine.   
  
"I thought you would like it Cath. Okay, where do you want to start?" asked Relena, while trying to keep Cathy from running off.   
  
"How about we split up and meet somewhere at a certain time?" said Noin.  
  
"Well, that would be the smart thing to do. How about we meet at FYE at 3? Great! That's what I thought. Come on Dorothy, there's a Bath&Body Works on the 4th floor!" Catherine said while calling to Dorothy and dragging Sally with her. Relena, Revir, and Noin all sweatdropped.  
  
"We never could control her in a mall." Relena said as she, Revir, and Noin walked in the other direction. "Let's see what Delia's has(Hey, they're teenage girls...whadd'ya expect?). I heard they came out with some nice clothes for spring."   
  
~In Delia's~  
  
Revir walked out of the dressing room wearing a white skirt that molded to her body then flailed out at the knees with a denim blue lace up corset that exposed a portion of her stomach. "What do you guys think? Too much?"  
  
"You look great Re! It looks perfect on you!" Relena said. She had already picked out a red, loose fitting skirt that reached her knees and a red, white, and blue spaghetti strap shirt that barely covered her belly button. Noin had chosen a sandblasted denim skirt that went to her ankles. It had two slits one each side that went up to her knees and she wore a tan, peasant style shirt. "Of course, you'll never look as great as me! It's so hard being beautiful." Relena said jokingly while strutting up to Revir.   
  
"I know, I know. Oh how do you do it, all mighty one?" Revir giggled. "Well, I guess I'm going to buy these. Hold on." Revir quickly changed and Relena, Noin and her walked out of the store.   
  
  
"They just walked out of the Delia's store, heading towards FYE." A low voice talked into a cell phone.  
  
"Good, you musn't let her out of your sight. I want to know what she is up to."  
  
  
~Hey people. Wow, I'm really terrible. It took me a long time to get this up...and its awful. I'm kinda stuck. I don't know when the next chapter will be up or if I should even continue. I'm bad at these types of things. Any ideas of what her sis should do or what should happen to Revir or anyone else? I need your help! You CAN make a difference! Email me or review paweease!!!  
  
DMShinigamiGW@aol.com 


End file.
